Stronger
by darkpurplefairyprincess
Summary: He never wanted to be a hero…. until she needed him to be . She never wanted to rely on a guy after Edward left her in the woods, but she has no other option. She still secretly wishes Edward would come back and complete her, until she realizes she can survive without him. It got easier for her day by day. This will be a Paul and Bella fan fiction ) So twilight happened and New
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Read, tell me what you think. Thanks ahead of time. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own this, sadly.

Summary : He never wanted to be a hero…. until she needed him to be . She never wanted to rely on a guy after Edward left her in the woods, but she has no other option. She still secretly wishes Edward would come back and complete her, until she realizes she can survive without him. It got easier for her day by day. This will be a Paul and Bella fan fiction =) So twilight happened and New Moon happened up to the point where Edward left her in the woods. Sam, Jared, and Paul found her. That is where the story will pick up from.

**Chapter One**

Here I was laying in my bed wondering where things went wrong with us. How was it one day he could tell me he loved me and wanted to spend forever with me, and then the next day he is telling me he never loved me. Was this all a game? Did he get bored with me and move on all ready? What about the rest of the family? How was it so simple for them to pick up and leave without so much of saying bye.

I thought I meant more to them then that, clearly I was wrong. I was wrong about so much stuff. I almost gave up my life and became one of them last year, when I faced James. I was willing to die to protect them and my family, but for what? For nothing. I guess that is what happens when you live forever, you play games with silly stupid humans.

"Bella, are you up?" my dad asked as he knocked on my door. Of course I am up. I rarely sleep now a days.

"Yeah, dad," I muttered as I wiped the tears away. I wasn't even sure how much more tears I could cry.

Dad opened my bedroom door, to my surprise. He never did that. That meant this was probably going to be serious. I sighed not looking forward to this father- daughter moment we were about to have.

"Bella, you are scaring me. Maybe I should found someone you can talk to and help you with this," he suggested as he sat at the edge of my bed. I barely moved.

"Like a psychologist? You can't be serious. He left two weeks ago this is normal girl stuff," I whispered as I felt the tears coming. He can't be serious.

"Yes I am serious. You don't want to talk to me. You don't want to talk to your mother. You aren't talking to any of your friends from school. Your life revolved around the Cullen's. Maybe I am to blame for that. I should have been more of a father. I should have made sure you were hanging out with people from school besides the Cullen's," my dad said.

That surprised me the most. He is blaming himself for my life falling apart. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. The only person who still talks to me is Angela , and her boyfriend Ben, but that is it.

"Dad, it isn't your fault. I let them control so much of my life. I didn't even realize it until he and his whole family left," I answered.

"Well, if you aren't getting better by next week, I don't care if you do or don't you will be going to a psychologist. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I muttered.

"I'm not kidding, Bells. I am serious about this. This is unhealthy. You need to eat, you need to sleep, and you need to be around people. You can't lock yourself in this room, and cry all night, and all day. More importantly, you can't skip school. What happened to wanting to do good in school?" he asked.

"How do you know I have been skipping?"I asked. In all honesty I wasn't that surprised he knew . It seems everyone knows everything around here.

"I thought it was a phase and that you would only skip maybe a day or two, but Bella you are at five days. That is a full week. The school called yesterday telling me. I don't know what to do to help you. This isn't you at all," he said.

"I'm sorry. I'll change," I muttered through the tears.

" Get up. Get dressed we are going to La Push. You are going to spend the day with Jake, while Billy and I go fishing," He ordered.

"Dad, I don't want to," I said weakly.

"There's a lot I don't want to do too. Its apart of life. Get up, get dressed," he ordered again. He got up from my bed and walked out to his bedroom.

I sighed knowing I was losing this battle, and got out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my shoes that were under my bed. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and pulled it out of my face. I decided to go into the bathroom and wash my face.

I walked down the steps and grabbed a pop tart even though I wasn't hungry. I would do everything to try to act like I normally would, I didn't want to go to talk to someone. What would I even tell them? They would surely lock me up in a psych ward. I could see it now. The doctor would ask me what brings you in here today. Well, my ex boyfriend and his family up and left me. He told me one day he loved me, and the next he didn't. I got bitten by a vampire thats why this weird scar is always cold. My ex boyfriend had to suck it out. He almost lost control and killed me. Then his "brother" tried to kill me when I accidentally got a paper cut, and that ended up with my arm all screwed up. Oh and I am my ex boyfriends singer, which means my blood calls to him. My ex boyfriend can read minds except for mind. His sister has visions, her husband is able to control peoples emotions. That would all go over well.

"I'm surprised to see you eating," my dad said as he stood at the door to the kitchen.

"I figured I should try because I really don't want to have to go to a psychologist," I answered as I threw the wrapper out.

"Alright kiddo, lets go," he said as he walked to the front door.

The ride to La Push was a lot quieter, and I was thankful for that. I didn't feel like having another heart to heart with him. I know he wants the best for me, but I have to handle this on my own. I saw the sign, Welcome to La Push. Dad drove down the dirt road until we came to a little red house and pulled into their dirt driveway.

I got out of the cruiser and saw Jake sitting on the porch with two guys. I guess Billy was still inside. I walked up to the house, and Jake got this big goofy grin. He stood up and walked over to me. The other two boys were just staring at me, and had a welcoming smile on their faces.

"Bells, it is so good to see you," He said as he pulled me into a hug. After first I was shocked but I hugged him back. It was way different than it had been hugging Edward. Jake was warm, and nice. Edward was cold and stone hard.

"Hi, Jake," I said as I pulled away. "I hope I am not interrupting you guys."

"No, you are fine. We were just going go down to the beach. Do you want to go? If not, we can stay here and watch a movie," he suggested.

I knew dad would want me to go down to the beach instead of staying in the house. "We can go down to the beach," I answered.

"Good, the girl Quil has a crush on is going down with three of her friends," Jake answered.

I smiled, and felt out of place. I didn't know these boys. Although, they seemed more welcoming than Rose has ever been. But then again anyone can make me feel more welcoming than she could. She hated me, and I never knew what I did for her to hate me so much.

"Oh where are my manners. That is Quil, and Embry is the other," Jake said. "Guys this is Bella, try not to scare her away."

They both chuckled. "Jake, you don't have manners. She is more than a crush. She is the girl I am going to marry." Quil said as he jumped down the steps.

They walked to the beach. Embry, Quil and Jake were messing around trying got hit each other with little rocks they found on the way. They were also trying to trip each other, and just horsing around. I chuckled at them, maybe boys never grow up.

"Don't look now Quil but there she is," Jake said loudly. Loud enough to cause the group of girls to look over to where we were walking. I sighed when I noticed who they were. This day just got a lot worse, I should have picked the safer route and stayed at Jakes to watch a movie.

"You are kidding right?" I muttered to myself. This had to be a bad nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed I knew he liked me from when we were little. I hope he wouldn't take it wrong that I don't feel like towards him. He has always been like a brother type of thing, never a crush way.

"Nothing, I didn't realize the girls would be ones from my school. We don't really see eye to eye since the whole Cullen's thing," I answered. I wanted to cry and run away. I knew I had to get over it though. I couldn't let facing people haunt me forever. My dad was right, I had to get out and hang out with people.

"We don't have to hang out with them. We can walk down on the beach and just talk. Get to know each other, again," he suggested.

" Maybe," I said as we walked closer to the girls. There stood Jessica, Lauren and two other girls I didn't know their names. I have seen them around school, though.

"I guess it doesn't take you too long. First you are with Edward, and they leave because of you. Is Jake the reason he left you? Where you having an affair?," Lauren asked rudely. If only that was the case than maybe this wouldn't hurt as bad .

" I guess you were never taught, if you don't have anything nice to say than you should keep your mouth shut, " I said.

"When did Isabella Swan end up growing a back bone? Was it when the Cullen's left you? I heard they didn't even say good bye. They just up and left. I also heard that Edward left you in the woods to die, too bad Sam had to find you, " Lauren said. Which earned a few chuckles from her group of friends.

"You are still just jealous, that I was the new girl and they started talking to me. Get over yourself. Everyone is obsessed with the Cullen's because they never let anyone in their little group, well here's some advice, it wasn't as perfect as everyone made it seem. They had secrets, and they would do anything to keep their secrets," I snapped.

"Q, please tell me you don't hang out with her?" Lauren asked.

"Well, this is the first time I have met her. She is a friend of Jake which means she's a friend of mine, why?" Quit asked.

"Ditch her," Lauren demanded. Which earned a laugh from Embry and Jake. Like they knew Quil wouldn't ditch me even though we just met.

" No, I'll ditch you. I'd rather hang out with her than you any day. What does that say about you?" Quil asked as he walked away.

"She is the school slut. Better be careful screwing her might catch a STD like Edward did, " Lauren screamed.

I decided to ignore that comment from Lauren. I had nothing to say to her so I just walked away. There was nothing to say to that. I knew she was wrong.

"Embry and I are going to play some catch," Quil said .

"What's wrong, Bells. You can tell me anything," Jake said. If only that was true.

"Do you every think that there are things out there that we think don't exist?" I asked.

"Like what?" he responded

"Like mythical creatures?" I asked knowing I couldn't tell him the secret. It wasn't my secret to tell him.

"Like vampires, and werewolves ," I asked.

"I doubt it. You sound like my dad now talking about werewolves and vampires. Although, he calls them cold ones, and protectors. Remember those legends I told you last year. That is all he talks about sometimes. " he said.

I thought back to the legends he told me, and I started to remember bits and pieces. Well, if the cold ones do exist then that means that the protectors do too. Which means Billy probably knows that I dated a vampire, and he probably know who the protectors are. Maybe Jake was suppose to be one of those protectors. I pictured him turning into a giant dog, and chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just picturing you turning into a giant dog," I said between laughs.

"So not funny," Jake muttered.

"Oh please, it is a little bit," I said.

"Not as funny as saying you were dating a cold one. Did he sleep in a coffin?" Jake asked as he laughed. If only he knew how true part of that statement was true.

"Did you ever have a secret that wasn't yours to tell?" I asked.

"Like what Bells? Is it the reason the Cullen's random left out of nowhere?" He asked as he took my hand into his. If only it was that simple.

"Partly. We were too different. I suppose we can say it was almost like we were different species," I muttered knowing I couldn't say more then that.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If only it was that simple, Jake. I wish I could tell you everything but it isn't my secret to tell, but it would make things so much easy. I wish I could tell someone, but I cant plus who would believe me?" I asked.

"I'd believe you," he whispered. If only he knew the truth.

We sat quiet for awhile until we heard voices behind us. I heard Lauren chuckling and a deep voice. I turned around and I saw some guy with his arm around her, yet I was the slut. He was kissing her check and her neck . She was giggling through the whole thing. She didn't even look embarrassed that he had was on her lower back. He was clearly very tall, and by the looks of it he worked out a lot . He was wearing cut off jeans and no shirt. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder. It looked like the tattoo had two wolves in it in a circle . I couldn't really tell though.

"Who are they? And why do those three have the same tattoo in the same spot?" I asked Jake. I was slowly realizing I might know what they are.

He slowly turned around to look where I was talking about. "Oh the La Push Gang. I don't mean like a bad gang. It isn't like they are dealing drugs, actually its the opposite. They are I guess cleaning it up . Everyone loves them around here."

"Why does it sound like you hate them?" I asked.

"Well, it first started off that Sam disappeared for a long period of time. Then he shows up, and everyone loves him. By everyone I mean the Elders love him. They can't do any wrong. That is where it started. Then next Jared left school for a week and when he came back he was taller, and more built than when he left. It happened again shortly after Jared left Paul was gone. He also came back the same way Jared did. They dropped all their old friends, and Jared and Paul would only hang out together at school. Then He started to date Kim, and she joined their little group. Sam's fiancee is apart of their little group. That's when this story gets even more messed up then it already is. Sam was dating Leah, who is Emily's cousin. One day Sam dumps her and the next he is dating her cousin. Emily then moves down here with the scars on her face. She rarely comes to the beach unless Sam is with her or Jared or Paul. It is all weird if you ask me," He said.

"Nobody finds that strange?" I asked. That answered my question, if cold ones were real then werewolves were too. If I had to guess I would bet those three were it. Although, three boys don't seem like enough to put up a fight towards vampires. How would they even destroy them?

"No, the Elders respect them more. Jared gets protective of Kim. Like if there is another guy talking to her he like growls at him. It is the strangest thing. Dad said that I shouldn't worry about it," Jake said .

I continued to watch the way Paul and Lauren interacted. There he was kissing her , and she was just giggling. For some reason I felt jealousy towards Lauren. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to Paul. It makes no sense seeing as I never met him.

" He is the La Push player. He doesn't have a good reputation. He pretty much screws any girl. His motto is Hit it and quit it. He started a lot of fights before he left and reappeared," Jake said as he answered the question that I hadn't asked yet.

Thats when I looked Paul in the eyes, and he got this strange look. He pulled his arm off of Lauren, and went to talk to Sam and Jared. They both looked over this way and I blushed and looked away.

"Jake, I think I caught their attention, accidentally," I muttered.

"It's fine. I'll protect you, " he whispered as he pulled me closer. I chuckled a little bit. I don't know why it was funny.

That is when I heard a growl behind us, and we turned around. There stood Sam, Jared and Paul. Paul was the one growling and sending daggers at Jake. He was also shaking really bad. Sam stood in front of Paul and Jared like he was the leader. I bet anymore they knew I was dating a cold one, and maybe thats why they came over here.

"Can I help you with something?" Jake asked.

"Ah yeah, we came to talk to her," Sam answered in his deep voice.

"Well, what ever you have to say, you can say in front of Jake," I answered. That only earned another growl. " Is there something wrong with him?" I kind of figured if they are protectors then they can't tell their secret. So I doubt they will say what the Cullen's are, if they even knew.

"Paul, control yourself," Sam demanded . I was surprised to see Paul's shaking almost stop.

"Bella, it is important we talk to you in private , " Sam suggested.

" No, it really isn't. I don't care for what you may or may not have to say. I think its best if you just leave me and Jake alone," I said.

"Well you see it isn't that easy anymore. Paul here likes you, and wants to get to know you, " Jared finally spoke up.

"Does your friend not have a voice? I already saw him sitting over there all over Lauren. She will put out before I ever will. I heard all about you. Player, not much my style. We will be leaving now," I said. Jake pulled me up and we started to walk away.

"Wait, Lauren doesn't mean anything to me," Paul had finally spoke as he was still giving death glares towards Jake. Jake had grabbed my hand, and started to walk away.

"I don't care. That isn't my business," I said and we walked away leaving them standing there.

We walked back to Jake's house with Quil and Embry. We ended up telling them the whole story which they both agreed was weird. Jake ended up picking a movie, Fast and the Furious. As we waited for the pizza's to come. I was actually surprised that I was having a good time. I didn't think that would be possible after he left. I sighed and ended up falling asleep half way through the movie.

_So guys that's chapter one. What did you think? Let me know. I know this isn't how the normal Bella would act. I actually like Bella to have more of a back bone, and more of a voice. I like her to show that she can eventually be okay without Edward. That he was an obsession, I guess. Anyways guys. Thanks again for reading my story. You guys rock for taking time out of your day to read a story of mine. _


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUY. Sorry it has been a little bit updating… It seems with christmas right around the corner, I have been extra business. So heres the chapter.

Chapter 2:

It had been a week since I have been to La Push. I was actually avoiding it. I know I want answers, but I'm not sure I can handle those answers, or if they will even tell me. Seeing as I am an outsider. The internet is no help what so ever.

Jake has been calling asking me to come down and visit him, but I just don't have it in me. I do feel a weird pull to La Push, but it seems to get easier at night when I am sleeping. Which to my surprise, I have actually been sleeping through the night. I am not waking up screaming, I am sure dad likes that.

I am eating like he wanted, and I have been going to school. When I am not at school, I am either working with Mike or doing homework. I also started cooking again. I feel like I am slowly becoming myself again. I still feel the heartache of Edward leaving. I still feel the pain of his family not even saying good bye, but I feel like I can actually survive without him. Without them.

I even had plans to go to the movies tonightwith the group of friends. Although, I wouldn't call all of them a group of friends. Seeing as I only talk to Angela, Ben and Mike. Jessica and Lauren invited some boys from La Push. I just hoped it was Paul, Jared, and Sam. I don't want to see them not after that little scene they caused the other day.

Angela, and Ben insisted that they pick me up for the movies. Maybe it was their way of making sure I actually showed up. I do know I felt like a third wheel, sitting in the back seat. They keep up the conversation, and included me. Mostly about what they plan to do after high school. Angela wants to go to a different school then Ben, and he isn't happy.

When Edward was around he had planned it. That I needed a college education before we could settle down. We would go to college away from Forks. I would be an English major, and maybe come a teacher. Which was a joke. He had all these goals set on how my life would be. If I was a new vampire there was no way I could be a teacher.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked me. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That is an excellent question. Honesty, probably somewhere close by to my dad. I could always go to Florida, but me and the sun isn't something I want to deal with. I feel like I should stay here, I can't explain it," I answered.

" Oh so like Peninsula College?" She asked.

"Yes, probably. Although I don't know what I would go for. I mean when Edward was around he said I should be a teacher. The more I think about it the more I think that isn't me one bit. I think maybe business. I'll get a business degree and open up a bakery or diner," I answered as we pulled into the parking lot.

My heart my have skipped a beat when I saw who was standing there. I couldn't believe it. Lauren did invite Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul. There they stood. I don't remember Jake telling me Embry joining their little gang. But then again I had been avoiding his phone calls lately because he just wants me to go down there.

"Did you guys know she was inviting them?" I asked.

"We kind of figured. She keeps trying to get with Paul, and he turned her down all week until he asked who was going. Then for some reason he ended up saying yes," Angela answered.

I sighed as I walked out of the car and towards the group of people. Maybe this was a bad idea. I wish I had driven myself to the movies so I could leave. I could always call my dad but then how embarrassing is that. My dad picking me up in his police car. I would just suck it up. It is only a movie.

"Bella, it is good to see you," Sam spoke first.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I muttered.

I saw Mike making his way towards me, and I rolled my eyes. Ever since Edward left he has been trying to come closer to me. He just couldn't take the hint that him and I will never happen. Jessica and Lauren were shooting me death glares, but I didn't care. Jessica had a thing for MIke, which I never understood. Mike is just a jerk, who thinks everyone wants him.

"Bella, I am glad you did decide to come. We weren't sure if you would bail out, " Mike said as he went to hug me. Which only earned a growl for Paul.

"What's his problem?" I asked Sam.

"Paul, we talked about this," Sam warned. Paul took a step back but before he did I could see he was shaking, and his eyes were changing between his normal eye color and a black color.

Embry walked over to where I was and pulled me into a hug and away from Mike. Thankfully. "Em what are you doing hanging with them?" I asked.

"Bella, you really need to come to La Push. I know you don't like Sam, Jare and Paul , but you will once we tell you. I know we aren't close like you and Jake are , but I can promise you that we aren't the bad guys here," Embry spoke.

"Can you stay next to me? Maybe seat next to me too? I don't want Mike seating near me. He is going try to hold my hand or something," I whispered.

Which earned a chuckle from Embry, and a growl from Paul. " The girl who ran with leeches is afraid of a human. That is priceless," Jared finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Ran with leeches? What is that suppose to mean?" I knew full well he was talking about the Cullen's. Which means I was right when I said they were the protectors. Was that why they decided to come to the movies? Where the afraid I needed protected from the Cullen's? Even though they weren't here.

"Ah nothing," Jared said as Sam gave him the nastiest look.

"Paul, you have to tell her," Embry finally spoke up.

"Tell me what?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Paul spoke.

"Don't tell me it is nothing. I am not as stupid as you all seem to think I am. You clearly mean the Cullen's. Which means my guess about you were right. You are La Push protectors but that doesn't answer why you are here? In Forks?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Sam. "How do you even know about the protectors? Did the Cullen's tell you?" he finally asked.

"The Cullen's never brought you up once. Did they even know ? I figured it out myself. I am actually pretty good at figuring things out. I remember your legends from when Jake told me awhile ago. The protectors were created to protect their tribe from the Cold ones," I muttered.

" Jake, needs to watch his mouth. He is going tell the wrong person," Jared said.

"It's not like Jake knew it was true. That just isn't it though. Billy had Jake come to me on prom and remind Edward of some things. Also, telling me to be careful," I whispered. I didn't want the others to come over.

"This isn't the place to talk about this," Sam said.

"So I was right but I answered your question. Why ca't you answer mine? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in La Push protecting your tribe instead of going to the movies with a bunch of teenagers?" I asked.

"Paul should answer that one," Sam said. So I looked at Paul.

"Damn it Sam. I told you I didn't want her to know. I told you this was all a bad idea. I was protecting her. Like I want this all thrown back on her especially after everything. Doesn't she deserve to live a normal life. One where she gets decide who she loves?" He asked.

That was one of the first times I have ever heard him talk that wasn't swearing or being nasty. For some reason though when he was around the pull got less intense. I didn't want to run to La Push. I wanted to run into his arms. Don't get me wrong Paul is a good looking guy, but he isn't the kind of guy to take a relationship seriously. He is an one night stand kind of guy, something I will never be okay with

"She deserves the truth. She doesn't deserve what the Cullen's put her through. You both can heal each other," Sam spoke.

"Guys, we are heading in," Lauren spoke up. " Paul you want to sit next to me?"

"I wouldn't want to sit next to you even if hell froze over," he shouted back to her. She looked upset but continued walking into the movies.

"I think we should skip it. You and Bella need to talk," Sam commanded.

I was surprised to see Paul finally agree. He turned to me, " Do you maybe want to go and eat. We can go back to my place and talk. I promise I'll explain everything."

"Is that what you tell all the girls. You will cook them dinner then have your way with me?" I asked feeling guilty after saying that. I saw the disappointed look in his eyes.

"No. Actually, I don't cook dinner for any girl unless she's special. You don't have to come. Stay here with your friends, I don't care," he muttered looking at the ground.

"I never saw Paul not putting up a fight. Maybe this whole imprinting thing will be good for him," Jared said.

"Imprinting? What is that?" I asked.

"That is why you need to go to La Push with him," Sam said.

"Fine, I will. But so help me if you try something I will make you regret it, Understood?" I asked.

He nodded. "Good. Let me tell Angela."

I ran off to where Ang and Ben were. I explained to them something came up , and I needed to go back down to La Push with the guys. She seemed slightly disappointed but then smiled. She's too nice of a person to actually tell me what she is thinking. She probably thinks I am going back with Paul to get laid.

"Enjoy your time with Paul. He will hit it and then leave you," Lauren said with the nasty look in her eyes. I ignored her comment and walked back to the guys.

"I didn't drive here. Any chance someone wants to take me home to get my truck ? Then I can drive myself to La Push and not have to worry about a way home," I asked.

"No, Paul will take you to his house, and he can talk you home," Sam said.

"How are you three getting back?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jared said as the started walking.

Paul and I walked silently to his car. There wasn't much I wanted to say, at least not right this minute. He didn't try to talk either. Once we reached the car he opened the door . I wasn't expecting Paul to actually know how to act like a gentleman. I smiled in surprise and as a Thank you.

He quickly walked over to his side of the car and started it up. "You can pick what we listen to," he said as he put his care in reverse. There wasn't anything I wanted to listen to so I just left this station on. I looked out the window as he was driving.

Surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward car ride. I remember the first car ride with Edward had been a little uncomfortable for me. That was before I really knew what he was or that he was stalking me in a way. The more I think about it the more it creeps me out. I thought at the time he was being protective and just in the right place at the right time, but if my blood called to him maybe he was following me.

I use to like how he would sit there and hold me while I slept. He was stare at me. It should have made me uncomfortable at the time, but it didn't. I thought he was being loving, and protective. I soon started to realize maybe he wasn't being loving or protective and he was being controlling. He was manipulating me to be something I wasn't. If he hadn't left then I would be what he wanted me to be, not what I wanted.

"What are you thinking, princess?" he asked. I almost forgot we were in a car together.

"Princess? Is that what you call all the girls?" I asked feeling slightly jealous. Where was that jealousy coming from? I barely know Paul. I never got jealous when other girls at school wanted to date Edward.

"No, actually I never called any girl princess. Was that jealousy in your voice?" he muttered as he gripped the steering wheel harder.

" I don't know what is going on with me. It is so weird. Here I am in a car with a stranger and yet I feel comfortable with you. I should feel uncomfortable but I just feel like I am suppose to be here," I muttered as I blushed and looked down at my lap. Where did that come from?

"I promise I will explain everything to you when we get back to my house. What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like," I answered.

"Is this how you were with Edward? You did whatever he felt like? You didn't do anything you wanted?" He asked. I was taken back by his questions.

"I don't want to talk about that with you, at least not right now. My relationship with Edward isn't your business," I said instantly feeling bad.

" You are wrong about that. Your relationship with Edward is my business. It effects me just as much as it effects you. I asked you a question all I want is an answer. You don't have to get so defensive," Paul said as his knuckles were turning white, and he was shaking.

" I did do a lot of what Edward wanted. I ate what him and his family made me. Rarely did they ask what I wanted to eat," I answered hoping he would stop with the shaking.

"Okay. Well what would you like for dinner," he asked. His shaking died down a little bit but not a lot.

" I can go for some pizza," I answered. He had a smile on his face.

"See now was that hard to tell me what you wanted?" he asked as I saw the sign Welcome to La Push.

"I don't know what it is with you Paul. I want to hate you, but I can't," I whispered as he navigated the car down a dirt road.

We passed Jake's house and I saw the garage light on. I knew that was were him, and probably Quil were hanging out. He probably was calling my house leaving messages, and I felt bad I had been ignoring him for a little bit.

"What's up with you and Jake?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, just friends," I answered. I wanted just friends but I know Jake wanted more. I could never be more then that. He was more like a brother then a lover.

"I don't think he knows that," Paul said.

"Now you sound jealous," I chuckled thinking how the tables turned.

"I don't like sharing what is mine. You are mine. You need to set Jake straight," Paul growled out.

"What are you talking about? I am most certainly not yours, and I am not his. Nobody owns me," I shouted getting frustrated. How is it one second we can talk like actually human beings but the next we can't. If he isn't jealous then I am jealous. What is going on?

"You are right, princess. I don't own you, but my wolf doesn't like it when others want what doesn't belong to them. My wolf is possessive of you, and that means I am too," he answered.

"I don't know what any of that means," I answered as we pulled into a drive way. I looked out the window to see his house . It looked almost like Jakes but Paul's was two stories. The outside could use a little work. The white paint was chipping and part of the fence was missing. The grass in the yard was dead, and stones were missing from his walkway.

As he lead me up to the porch I could see it could also use a little work. It needed painted, but he had one lonely chair on his porch and a little table. There were no flowers anywhere. He opened the front door, and let me walk in first. I was surprised when I walked in. The inside looked nothing like the outside.

The inside looked like it was fully redid. There were hardwood floors throughout the first floor. The entrance was in his kitchen. The cabinets were dark wood with silver knobs. His appliances were all stainless steel.

"This isn't what I expected," I whispered.

"That is what everyone says. I haven't had time to fix the outside like I did the inside. I was going to fix the outside but that is when the change happened," he answered as he pulled the chair out for me.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" I said.

"I am being a gentleman. Isn't that what girls want?" He asked as he started getting stuff for pizza.

"Girl's want guys to be honest. To actually be their true self," I answered.

" Well, I will remember that for next time," he answered.

"Do you need help?" I asked unsure what I am suppose to do.

"No just sit there and relax. I bet it isn't often you get the night off from cooking," he said.

"Surprisingly, I enjoy cooking and baking. Why don't you tell me about the big bad Paul?" I asked. He chuckled.

"There isn't much to tell you. I live in La Push, where I can't ever leave. The Cullen's are the reason I am a wolf. My mom is a dead, my dad a drunk, haven't seen him in years. I live here a lone. I redid the house with Jared, and Sam," he spoke.

"Oh so you guys where friends before the change?" I asked unsure how to phrase it .

"Yeah, Jared's parents practically raised me. My parents weren't around much. My mom was an addicted. She overdosed when I was maybe ten. Since there dad had been MIA. I don't even know if he is still alive. It has been awhile since he has randomly showed up here," he said.

"Paul, I am sorry. That must be tough," I finally spoke up.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity on my life. Yeah it was screwed up, and thanks to the Cullen's and the red hair bitch it is only getting worse," he growled out.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. Did he just say red hair bitch? He can't mean Victoria.

"Oh did I offend you talking bad on your precise Cullens?" he asked as he turned around and saw my face. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he ran next to me.

"Red hair bitch? Whose she?" I asked fearing that it was indeed Victoria.

"Her and her friend in dread locks keep coming through La Push. We caught them by the Cullen's and at the time we figured they were friends of them. We thought we they saw they weren't here anymore. They'd leave. They didn't. They go all through Forks, but we can't seem to catch them. She has a way to avoid getting caught," he said.

"Victoria, and Laurent," I whispered. I knew why they were here . For me.

"Friends of yours? I should have guessed," he growled out.

"No not friends. More like enemies," I whispered.

"Tell me from the beginning," he demanding.

"When it rains, the Cullen's play base ball. One night we were in the field by their house. They were playing and I was watching from the side lines everything was going okay until Alice got a vision of three nomad vampires. There was nothing they could do to hide me before they came out into the field. Victoria, her mate James, and Laurent. They tried the best the could to keep them from knowing I was human, but that is hard to do when your heart is beating blood. Well, next thing I know is Alice and Jasper are taking me away from Forks. The rest of the Cullen's were going to take out the vampires. When they were done I would be able to return," I whispered.

"I don't like the way this is sounding," Paul said.

"Well, I managed to get away from Alice and Jasper. I don't know how seeing as Alice can see the future path we are on. I snuck out of the hotel and made my way to a dance studio. He tricked me. He broke into my house in Phoenix stole a tape of me and played it. He made me think he had my mom, and the only way she would live is if I met him. I got there and realized my mistake. She wasn't there but he was," I continued as I rubbed my hand over the scar.

Paul grabbed my hands into his, and I didn't pull away. His hand were extremely hot, but they were calming me down. " Thats when it went to bad. He ended up biting me, and the Cullen's killed him. Edward sucked the venom out of my wrist to keep me from turning. Thats why I have this goofy cold scar. She's back because a mate for a mate. She thinks Edward is my mate," I whispered.

"This bitch has another thing coming . You are not Edwards mate. He will never come near you again. In fact no other vampires will because you are mine. I will kill everything that gets in the way," he growled out as he started shaking.

"Paul," I said as I went to grab his hand.

"No, you stay here. I'll be back," he said. Just like that he was out the door and dinner was forgotten.

**Well there is chapter two.. Let me know what you guys think…. Also, thanks so much for everyone who has read this story, has followed this story and has commented on it. It truly means a lot. I hope I get to update sooner this time…..**


	3. Chapter 3

HOWDY FOLKS =) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THE FOLLOWS. THE FAVORITE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. HERE IS CHAPTER THREE. Sorry the updates are random. We are dealing with a Family issue, and it just all around sucks badly.

CHAPTER THREE

I must have fallen asleep as soon as Paul had left. Because two hours later I wake up to him still not being here. I sighed wondering if I told him too much. I walked over to Paul's kitchen where the stuff for the pizza still sat out, untouched. I sighed throwing it all away. Knowing it had sat out too long.

I decided to borrow Paul's truck to get home. Seeing as he wasn't here. I decided to make a quick pit stop at the Cullen's old mansion. I don't know why I just felt like there was something there for me. I opened the door to their house and saw the clothe over the furniture . I sighed as I noticed how differently their house looked now they were good.

I slowly made my way to their living room, and into their kitchen. Everything was the same as it was before they left. I wonder how many decades it would be before they came back. By then I will be long gone, just a memory. I tried to fight back the tears, but I couldn't anymore. I am so frustrated with the way they left things.

I opened their cabinet door, the one I knew they kept their good plates in. Why did they need any plates at all, its not like they ate. They liked to say to keep appearance up, but they never had humans over besides me. I grabbed a round plate and threw it towards their fancy refrigerator. It felt good. I grabbed another and did the same thing but this time I aimed for their oven.

I continued doing this until I was out of plates, and bowls. I wasn't done just yet. I went and grabbed their cups and started throwing them as well. I finally ran out and I looked around at their fancy kitchen. The fancy kitchen that had glass all over it from their fancy plates, they never used. I chuckled, and it kind of felt good. I carefully walked back into their living room with a knife in my hand.

I don't know why but it felt better destroying their things. It isn't like they couldn't afford new ones. I took the clothe off the couches and dug the knife into each of them. I chuckled again as I pulled up the stuffing from their couch cushions. Won't they be surprised in the far away future to come back and see this mess. I wonder if they will know it is me, they have to Alice probably saw me doing this.

I walked up the steps and the first room I stopped in was Carlisle office. It was all nice and neat. Barely anything left in it. He must have taken the medical equipment with him. I sat at his desk and tried to open his desk doors. They were all locked. Why would somebody lock all them.

I got up and walked into Emmett and Rose's room. I grabbed the baseball bat I knew he kept in there and made my way back to Carlisle office. I smacked his desk multiple times before wood finally started chipping off of it. Leave it to him to by an impossible desk to get into. Slowly, I got the first drawer opened.

There was a folder with my name on it. Nicely written, _Isabella Marie Swan. _ Why did they have a folder with my name on it. As I looked more in the desk there were all the Cullen's names in them. I grabbed each of them out. Figuring I will take them back to my house. I grabbed a bag and put the folders in there. I opened the other drawers which didn't have anything in them.

The last one had a key and a safe code in it. I knew where that safe was. It was behind the picture of those Royal Vampires. I moved it and opened his safe. There I saw more files with names I didn't recognize. I went through a few more before I saw the pack's names and some who were not wolves, yet. I grabbed all those and put them in the bag. What was Carlisle up to?

I cleaned out his office taking all the files and walked into Edwards room. The big bed in the middle of his room. What a joke. A vampire who has a big bed, and fancy sheets. I took a pair of scissors that were in his desk and started cutting his fancy sheets. Then I opened his closet and cut holes in all his clothes. It's not like when they come back this will still be in style.

I rummaged through his room. Breaking cd's and things along those lines. Until I found a notebook I have never seen before in his night stand. Normal teenage guys kept condoms in their night stands, not Edward. He had music sheets, and a random notebook. I opened in wondering if I would find his deepest darkest secret.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_-Chief Swan's daughter _

_Moved here from Phoenix Arizona_ _Mother Renee, and step father Phil _ _Unable to read mine, yet Alice and Jasper's powers work on her _ _Blood calls to me _ _Use to be friends with Jacob Black ( Next Alpha of pack)_

I shivered as I saw my name and some notes written next to it. I wasn't sure what the hell this was but I was taking it with me. I flipped through the pages and saw they all were filled about the same. Names, and some information about them, mostly Quilette names. I recognized Sam's, Jared's, Paul's, and Embrys.

I put that with the stack of things I needed to go through and went back to looking through Edwards things. I looked under the bed, it was spot less. I even lifted the mattress some, to see if thats where he hid his Playboys like a normal teenage boy, but there wasn't anything.

Next room up, Alice and Jaspers. I should feel guilty seeing as Alice had became my sister. I opened her door, and I wasn't the less bit surprised to see it was neat too. Although her room had more designer name brands. There sat her vanity that had thousands of dollars worth of make up, just laying there. I threw it all against her wall. I hoped she would get a vision of me destroying their home, just like they destroyed me.

I opened her closet and was about to cut holes in her fancy, expensive clothes, when I looked on the floor of her closet. There was a stack of journals. All of them had dates on them from the time she lived here before, and now. I grabbed those, I would have a lot of stuff to take home with me, not wanting to leave any of this behind. I went through their night stands, which had nothing in it. I sighed knowing this was the best I could do. I thought about destroying Rose and Emmett's room too, but I didn't have it in me. Just as I grabbed all the crap and was struggling to walk down the steps, I heard a loud bang. I jumped.

"Bella?" I heard Paul shout for me. Of course it was him.

"Make yourself useful. Get up here and help me carry this shit," I shouted back to him.

I heard his big feet hit the steps as he ran up them. As soon as he got to the top, he looked me over. "What are you doing here?" he growled out.

"Well, I decided to ruin their house, like they ruined me. In the process of it, I stumbled upon all these files, and notebooks that has my name along with yours and the packs names in them. Also, a bunch of peoples names I don't know. I figured I would steal that and see what the hell they were up too," I answered honesty.

" What the hell do you mean your name is in their notebooks? What about the packs?" He growled out this time shaking.

"Paul, I am new to this whole wolf pack thing. So I don't know. I haven't read through it. Actually, I planned on taking it all home and going through it. I wanted to see what it said before I brought it to Sam. I wanted to see myself what their plan was," I muttered.

"Alright. Let me help you. We can go back to my house and go through them," he said.

"No, I can't. I would feel more comfortable in my bedroom with them. How did you even know I was here?" I asked.

"I felt the pull for you. It lead me to here. Also, it seems you stole my truck," He answered as we made our way down the steps. He opened the passenger door and helped me into his truck. He walked over to the drivers seat and held out his hand for the keys.

"I didn't steal your truck, I was borrowing it," I said.

"Leave it to the Chief's daughter to steal someone else truck. It looks like your not so innocent Princess. Also, giving the news of the red headed bitch you are to have someone with you at all times. I am the lucky winner. I am going to be in the woods of your house. Then either Jare or Em will escort you to school and pick you up afterwords. Then they will bring you straight to my house until I get off of patrol," He answered.

"I have body guards? Is that what you are telling me?" I asked. He just shook his head.

The rest of the ride back to my house was quiet. As soon as Paul pulled into the driveway I saw Charlies cruiser. Well I guess Paul was going meet him tonight. Lovely.

"Oh man. Looks like you are meeting Charlie tonight," I sighed not looking forward to this one bit.

I hopped out of the truck and Paul wasn't far behind me. He was holding the notebooks, and files as I opened the front door. I wasn't surprised to find Charlie sitting on his favorite recliner sipping on a beer with baseball on.

"Dad," I said as I shut the door after Paul walked through.

"Bells, how was La Push?" he asked not turning around to see Paul there yet.

"It was okay, but I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," I muttered unsure what I should call Paul.

"Who?" He asked as he turned around and I think he recognized Paul . Oh this should be fun. I saw his face change from dad mode to Police Chief mode.

"Dad this is Paul, Paul this is my dad Charlie," I said.

"I know who Paul is," he muttered not sounding the lease bit happy he was here.

"Dad, is this going to happen every time I bring someone hom?" I asked remembering how dad took so well to Edward.

"Only if it is a guy. What are you and Paul even doing?" He asked.

"Sir, she is helping me with a project for La Push. It's something Sam, Jared, Embry and I are working on. They thought it would be a good idea to ask Bella. Well, actually Billy suggested it. He said she was good with organizing things and might be able to make some sense out of all this. I hope you don't mind me being here," Paul said. Lying to my dad won't give him brownie points.

"Is that so?" Dad asked .

"Yes. Is it a problem?" I asked my dad.

"I suppose. Stay in the kitchen same rules as before. No boys in your bedroom, and he is not to be here unless I am here understood? " Dad asked. I'd like to see dad try to hurt Paul. That would be amusing.

"That's fine dad. Paul, I'll be back I am going to run upstairs and grab a high lighter and a notebook then we can start. Why don't you put those are the kitchen table," I muttered as I gracefully walked up the steps. Which was surprising to me.

As I walked down the steps, I heard dad talking on the phone probably to Billy to check up on Paul's story. I am sure Billy had no problem saying Paul's story was true.

"Drink?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen?

"Sure," he whispered.

"Water, Tea, Soda?" I asked .

"Water is fine," he answered.

"Snack?" I asked.

"Wolves are always hungry," he answered .

I handed him a glass of water and a plate of chocolate chip cookies I had baked the other day. I sat down across him watching him shove cookies in his mouth. I don't think he even chewed, he just swallowed them whole. He downed his glass of water before he got up and put his plate in the sink, and got more water.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked pointed to the pile of stuff.

"I'm not sure. I can go through the ones of the pack and Quileute names, but I don't recognized any of the other names," he said looking through them.

"The way the paper is, I think this notebook is extremely old. I said picking up one of the notebooks I took from Edwards room," I said as I opened it up.

There in his hand writing was a year.

_1921: Betty Jackson _

_She thinks I am going to turn her but the truth is, the only reason I am spending time with her is to see if she may have any special talents if she was turned. I thought for sure she would, but the more time that is spent with her the more I realize she has nothing. Carlisle was right having this power would be a burden. Not only could I hear her thoughts, and her wishes, I also got to tell when humans would have special talents if turned. That is why Carlisle was so thrilled when he turned me, and we realized this. Can you imagine a coven with only special talents? The Volturi would not be the royal vampires. That is the end goal for Carlisle. He wants to move us into it. Take it over._

_She is a pretty female, but sadly since she knows what we are, I have to kill her. Carlisle already said we would be moving on tomorrow, so I had to do it. There was no other way, we couldn't have loose strings just laying around. Not when she could harm us. It was just like every other kill. I watched her from far away and waited for her parents to leave. Then I broke into her house and snapped her necked. _

"Oh my god," I said as I felt like I wanted to puke.

"What?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"This sick jerk face. From this little bit, I know why the Cullen's wanted me, and probably still want me. Edward isn't gone for good. If anything they are probably a lot closer then we think especially after that little stunt I pulled. I bet Alice saw the whole damn thing. These aren't safe here," I whispered. I looked her to see Paul shaking .

"Why not?" he growled out trying to control himself.

" He had a power I didn't even realize. He had the capability of knowing if a human would have a special talent if changed. That's what I think this notebook is. I think it is full with females he has killed in search for talents. In 1921 he killed some female named Betty Jackson because she knew they were vampires and he couldn't have any loose strings. She wasn't special. He broke in and snapped her neck," I whispered. This was the first time I was ever afraid of the Cullen's or Edward for that matter. I was more afraid about what was going to happen once they realize.

"You need to go to La Push. We need to get you there and keep these there. The treaty they won't be able to cross over unless they want war," Paul said as he started packing up the things.

"I can't leave dad he and I have school tomorrow, Paul," I said trying to get him to see reason.

"Well, its simple. You and your dad need to move to La Push and you transfer to La Push High. As much as I hate to say this Jake, Embry and Jared still go to school. Jared and you will be in the same grade. You will be safe there," Paul suggested. Although his suggested sounded more like a demand.

"Yes because that is the simple way to fix it. Sell the house and move to La Push. Dad will never do that. This house means too much for him. The only was this could work is if he knew the truth about the Cullen's and the pack. That can't happen though. ," I finally said. Paul looked at my like I grew a second head. Like I was the crazy one, meanwhile he turns into a giant puppy.

" It has to be the Elders and Alpha's decision. I'm not sure they will ever agree on that. Part of me thinks Sam and Billy would, but Sue, Harry and Quil Senior? I'm sure Henry and Sue would but Quil Senior would be the issue. Why would the Cullen's want you?" he asked.

"Edward can't read my mind. I have a shield or I guess I would have a shield," I muttered. That would be in their advantage by a lot.

"I am going call Billy. Billy can get your dad to stay at his house tonight because of the baseball game. You can tell your dad you are staying with Emily, and she is helping you with this. One of us will follow you and be at school tomorrow until we figure something better out. I'll be back in a second," Paul said.

I went upstairs and packed a bag and walked back downstairs.

"Bells, Billy just called. I'm going head over there. He wanted me to tell you to go over to Emily's with your findings. You can spend the night, seeing as I'll be staying at Billy's" Dad said.

I just nodded and went back into the kitchen to start placing the stuff in my book bag. I sighed. This is what I did attract bad things. When will I learn? How could I have been so blind not to realize what was right in front of me. Also, why would the Cullen's think to leave all this crap here, unless they never thought I would destroy their house and search through things.

I knew Alice saw everything and it was just a matter of time before they showed up. Paul and I waited until dad left and then we walked out to my truck. There was a note on my windshield. I recognized the hand writing.

_Isabella, _

_You have been a bad girl. I know you have things that don't belong to you. Your mutts won't be able to protect you forever. Alice is watching out for you. All it takes is one slip up and I'll get you. _

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

"How did he get pass you without noticing?" I asked Paul.

"There is no leech smell out here. It smells like human but no leech," he growled as he opened the passenger door and put me in. Then he took the drivers seat.

"Sam and the Elders may not have an opinion this time," Paul growled as he put the truck in reverse and we headed to La Push.

**Arthur note: Sorry Folks it took forever to update… I have the next chapter basically complete. Lemme know what you think of this chapter.. I am not too sure how I feel about it, just yet…**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows! You guys freaking rock! here's another chapter Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Four:

Instead of Paul taking me straight to his house, he called Sam, who then called an emergency meeting. So we were headed to the Council building to meet with the Elders and the rest of the pack. Billy had to tell Charlie they had an emergency meeting, and he would be back soon . Paul was quiet the whole drive as we pulled up to the tiny building, which for some reason was making me nervous.

Paul grabbed the stuff I had taken from the Cullen's house, and opened my door. We walked together in the building. In the front of the room was a long table that had four chairs. There was a space left empty in the middle of the table were Billy was at. Then next to Billy were Sue and Harry. The opposite side of Billy were Sam, and who I would assume to be Quil Senior.

"Bella, Paul why don't you come up here and explain to us why you called this meeting," Billy suggested.

"Bella told me the red headed bitch was here for her. I got upset and ended up leaving her to go inform the rest of the pack. I wasn't able to cool down right away so I just ran. When I got back to my house Bella and my truck were gone. I figured she got sick of waiting for me and drove the truck back to her dads," Paul had started. I was surprised he didn't blame me for stealing the truck.

" I don't understand why Ms. Swan is even here. I understand you think you imprinted on her, but it is unheard of for a wolf to imprint on a pale face. She has caused this tribe nothing but issues. Had she not dated the enemy then none of you boys would have phased. We would have vampires running through our lands, "Quil senior spoke. He actually interrupted the story. I didn't like him.

"Quil, now isn't the time to debate this," Billy said then looked over to us. " Continue."

Paul looked at me but he was shaking and took a protective step in front of me. I sighed not really knowing what to do since this was all new. I decided I would pick up with he story and let that comment about a pale face fade for now at least.

"I ended up going to the Cullen's house. I don't know why. Well, I guess I do know why. I guess I have to tell you. I am pissed. I am so mad but I don't think I am as mad at them as I am myself. How could I have been so stupid? How could I let them put in me that danger? I went and I ended up destroying their house. I broke plates and everything. I went to Carlisle office and planned on destroying that too. Then I ended up founding the desk drawer closed, and of course I wanted to know what he was hiding. I managed to get it open and found files. Files that had peoples names on them," I muttered. I stopped for a second to catch my breath but when I went to start again I was beat.

"Files? What type of files? Bring those here, now" Quit senior demanded. So clearly, he hates me.

I personally didn't like him. "No. I don't think so. I found them and they are mine until I go through them all. The only reason I agreed to come here is not just because of the files. I know why the Cullen's were here," I said hoping I would grab their attention.

"These are pack members names, and the tribes names. They don't belong to you. You will leave them here when you leave. That is not up for debate," Quil senior demanded yet again. Okay two can play this game.

I don't know where I got the courage from, " I would like to see you try to take them. I said I will give you to them after I read them. I went up against vampires that wanted to kill me. Hell I still have one chasing me. Do you honestly think you can scare me into giving these up? I don't trust you. "

"You will not speak to me like that. You were only allowed here because Paul messed up and imprinted on the vampire girl. There has never been a pale face in a tribal meeting before. You need to learn your place quickly. You will not talk to an elder the way you are." Quil Senior said.

" Respect isn't given its earned. You have not earned it nor will you ever if you think its acceptable to threaten a teenage girl. This was a mistake. I would rather go up against Victoria, the Cullen's and the Royal vampires instead of dealing with a grumpy old man." I said as I turned away from them.

"Wait, Bella." Billy called out. "Quil will keep his mouth shut. Tell us why the Cullen's were here."

" For me of course. Vampires have special talents. It seems Edward has one that nobody but probably Alice and Carlisle knew. I am not even sure Emmett and Rose or Jasper knew what they were planning. Edward can tell when a human will have a special talent if they are turned. They have been looking for a while. They need me. I have a shield. DO you know how powerful that would be if they changed me? They would defeat the royal vampires. Do you know how bad that would be for your kind? You would no longer be a secret among vampires. They would send armies to all tribal areas destroying everyone. So your kind can't destroy them. Then again what do I know. I am just a pale face," I muttered.

"Bella sit. Quil why don't you go and make us some tea," Billy ordered. I watched Old Quil get up and walk into what I was to assume was the kitchen.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked.

" He doesn't hate you. He just hates that the tribe is in danger. Nowhere in the old journals does it say anything about wolves imprinted on anyone outside of the tribe. This would be the second one, at least with the first it wasn't as bad," Billy said.

"What do you mean second one?" I asked.

"Emily isn't from here. She is from the Makah tribe, so you can imagine how we all were surprised when they imprinted," Billy said.

In walked Old Quil with a tray full of tea. He placed them in front of everyone then placed mine in front of me. I smiled a thank you even though I didn't want to. I waited for the tea to cool down a little bit before I took a sip. I sighed as the warm liquid went down my throat.

"What if we make copies of the files. You can keep the original ones, and we can keep the copies," Billy suggested.

"I would be okay with that, but I want to be the one to make the copies. So none of them vanish," I said as I looked over at Old Quil.

"Well, I need to get back to Charlie. Where are you staying tonight?" Billy asked me.

I stood up and started feeling a little dizzy. I took a minute before answering him. " Paul, I think I am going stay at Billy's with my dad. It is nothing against you but all of a sudden I am not feeling to well."

"Whats wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I just don't feel right. Slightly dizzy, and like foggy if that makes sense. It is probably all the stress, and lack of eating," I said.

"Okay, I will walk you two back. Afterwards I have patrol . Give me fifteen minutes, Sam then I will start?" Paul asked. Sam nodded.

I grabbed the files and started walking to the door. My legs felt like jello and this was going be a long walk back to Billy's, even though it was just down the street .

"You can sleep in the twin's old room. Charlie can take the couch and Jake can stay in his messy room," Billy said.

Paul let out a little growl. I chuckled and in doing so I ended up tripping over a rock and falling on my butt. "I wish I was graceful," I muttered.

Paul scooped me up and continued walking. "I can walk you know."

"I saw. This is quicker plus you're dizzy. I don't want you hurting yourself. This is safer," Paul said.

I just accepted it trying to fight off the sleep that I knew was coming. What the hell was in that tea?

"Do any of you feel weird?" I asked.

"I feel fine. Werewolves don't get sick," Paul said.

"I feel fine too Bella," Billy said.

I don't remember much. I remember waking up in a room that I didn't recognize. Where the hell was I? I got out of bed a little too quick and almost feel over. I quietly walked to the door to see if I could hear voices. I sounded like dad and Billy. How the hell did I even get here.

"Bella, finally you are up. I never knew you for sleeping this late. Are you feeling okay?" Dad asked.

"What time is it?" I walked slowly over to where they were. I had a bad headache and just felt all around weird. What the hell was I even doing at Billy's?

"2:30. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"No, I am feeling confused. What day is it? How the heck did I end up here? Why does it feel like an elephant sat on my face? My head is killing me." I asked.

"You don't remember last night? "Billy asked with concern in his eyes.

"Sweetie, I called you off of school because you were still sleeping and Billy said you were dizzy last night. Did you hit your head?" he asked me.

"The last thing I remember is prom. I remember going to prom with Edward. Where is he?" I asked rubbing my head. Edward as going to freak out when he realized I wasn't at my house last night.

"Sweetie, they left. You don't remember?" my dad asked.

"What are you talking about? Edward would never leave me. This isn't funny. Did Jacob put you up to this?" I shouted. This can't be right.

"Bella, this isn't a joke. I think we need to take you to a hospital," my dad said.

" What do you mean Edward left me? Where are the rest of the Cullen's? Take me to a hospital? Like Forks or the clinic here?" I asked as panic started. Why would he leave me? He promised forever. This makes no sense. I'd gladly go to Forks Hospital to prove that Carlisle was still there. Was I still sleeping?

In walked two guy wearing no shirts and cut off shorts. Wasn't it cold out? The one started walking up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Get the hell off of me. Why are you touching me? Edward will kill you if you don't stop touching me, " I shouted as I hit him. Why did it hurt to hit him?

"I'd like to see him try. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked me as he slowly backed away from me.

"I don't know who the hell you are? Get away from me, I have a boyfriend and that wouldn't be you," I muttered as I started to cry and sat on the floor.

He bent down next to me and put an arm around me trying to get me to stop crying. "Why are you touching me again? I don't know you. I don't want you touching me. Dad."

"Paul," the guy who walked in with him called. Paul stood up away from me with a painful look in his eyes and walked over to the other guy.

"Sam, I don't know what happened," Billy addressed the other guy. Paul was just staring at me.

" Quil Senior did this," Paul hissed as he started shaking.

"That's not possible," Billy answered.

"You saw them last night. You heard the things he said to her. He did this. He hates that she is here," Paul growled out as he was shaking really bad.

"Paul, outside now," Sam ordered him and Paul took off.

My head felt like it was spinning. What was going on? I grabbed Billy's phone when dad and him were talking and tried to called Edward's cell phone. I needed to know the truth. Then I heard a voice. The number you have reached is no longer in service. I screamed. This can't be happening. Why?

.

"Why the hell is wrong with me?" I shouted as I threw the phone down. I started sobbing badly.

"Where is she, Charlie?" A lady asked.

"In the kitchen. Every time I went to move her she started screaming and freaking out," dad asked.

In walked a lady and a teenage girl next to her.

"Bella? Do you remember me?" she asked.

I looked at her, but I didn't. Should I know who she was? I shook my head no . I didn't want to speak .

"Okay then. Well I am Sue Clearwater and this is my daughter Leah. I am a nurse and Leah is taking classes to become a nurse. Tell me do you feel any pain? Do you have a head ache?" She asked as I sat up on the floor. Leah sat next to me.

"I feel foggy. I don't understand whats going on. I remember Edward being here. I remember going to prom. What I don't understand is why I don't have a cast on the Cullen's aren't here anymore," I muttered.

" Bella, the Cullen's left right after your birthday. Carlisle got a job in LA. A position he couldn't pass up. Edward and you had to break up," Leah explained.

"None of this makes sense. They would never going to Sunny LA. That is a lie. Why are all of you lying to me? Is it because of Billy's stupid warning at prom? That the Cullen's are no good and that they are still not welcomed in LA Push?" I asked.

Leah looked at her mother like she had no idea what I was talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about," Leah said.

"Bells, I just got called into work. I have to go in. I am going leave you here with Billy. Try to sleep maybe that will help with your memory. I really wish you'd let me take you to the hospital," my dad said.

"Tell them what? I went to bed and woke up not remembering anything? It's fine. Just go to work," I said .

"Bella, why don't you come to the council hall with Billy and I. Leah, can you go home and make sure Seth eats dinner," Sue suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it seems we need answers and there is someone who has answers," Sue said.

"Mom, you are just scaring her," Leah started to say.

"Leah, go home and deal with your brother. It is very important that Bella comes with Billy and I," Sue commanded.

Leah bit her lip but left without even saying good bye to her mother. You could tell she didn't like the idea. I followed Billy and Sue out the door even though I didn't want to. We arrived to their council building. I sighed feeling this strange feeling I have been here before.

Walking in I saw a group of guys standing around talking and they all had serious locks on their face. I recognized Paul, and Sam from earlier, but there was a girl standing next to Sam. She had her hair almost covering her scars on her face. It looked like a bear had attacked her face. I tried not to stare and I started looking at the other guys. They were all dressed the same, cut off shorts and no shirts. They all had the same tattoo on their shoulders.

They stopped their conversation as they saw us walk in. Billy and Sue walked to the front table that had two other men sitting there. I don't know why I had to be here. The man who was at Billy's house earlier had this pained look. I felt this pull to him, but I tried to ignore it. He wasn't Edward.

Once Edward found out that I was being held in La Push things would get ugly. I hoped Alice would get a vision of me and they would come to my rescue. I didn't want to be trapped here anymore.

"Bella why don't you come stand up here," Billy suggested. I would rather run towards the open door but I am sure they have someone outside the door to catch me if I tried to run.

I slowly walked up to where he and Sue and three other men were now sitting. I ignored Paul staring at me and continued to walk until I was standing in front of them. Why did I feel like I was in trial ? I hadn't done nothing. Even more so why did I feel all this anger to the older man who was siting next to Sam? Who was he? Why did he have this evil smirk on his face.

"I call this meeting into order. We are here to discuss Isabella Swan's memory. It has been brought to my attention from the Alpha of the pack and her mate that they think the Elder Quil Senior had done something," Billy said.

Alpha of the pack? My mate? What the hell are they talking about? I am nobody's mate here. "Wait, you have this all wrong. I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but I am nobody's mate here. I think I would remember. If you let me go back to the Cullen's right now, we can act like none of this happened. I will tell them I was just hanging out with Jake. I won't tell them that you people are trying to brain wash me," I said.

That earned a loud growl from Paul who was now standing up and walking towards me. I should be afraid but for some reason I stood here not moving. I saw the two other boys who were seated next to him get up and try to hold him back but it wasn't working. Paul's eyes now flashed with a black, and he was shaking really bad.

"Sam, can't you alpha order him?" Sue asked.

"Imprint overrules Alpha command. I already tried earlier. It wasn't working," Sam muttered as he too stood up. "Jare, and Embry you know that if you step between him and Bella he will destroy you. He feels that she is in danger. He won't hurt her."

" Princess, the no good dirty blood sucking jack ass left you. Do you understand me? He left you in the woods. He left you while that red headed bitch is out for your blood. You found files. You have to remember. You found all this stuff. You found why Edward wanted you. What he has been doing for decades, and even more so you found out that he had a talent. One you didn't even know about. He had the ability to tell when a human if changed would have a power. You found out that Him and Carlisle want to over throw the Royal vampires," Paul said as he eyes stand black. He was still shaking but not as bad.

"I am not your princess. I don't know what you people are doing, but I want no part of this. You are all insane. Edward would never do that to me, I am his soul mate," I muttered trying to fight back the tears. None of this made any sense what so ever.

"You put my imprint in danger. So help me god if you don't fix this , I will kill you," Paul said directly to the old man that I didn't like. Why didn't I like him? And why do I feel like I have been here before.

"You dare threaten an Elder when you have no proof what so ever?" Old Quil said.

"The proof is standing in front of you. How can she forget everything that had happened? She was here last night, and she put a hell of a fight up against you. She wouldn't let you have the files, why did you want them so bad? I think I know why. I figured it out after I walked into Billy's house. I saw Bella there and she didn't recognize me. Do you know what it is like to have someone you are meant to be with not recognize you? Do you know what it is like if the wolf's imprint is scared of him? You put her in danger. You sure as hell know you did. All of what? To hide your deep dark secret?" Paul shouted at him.

"I want him removed. He is disrespecting an Elder. Sam handle your pack," Quil ordered Sam.

"He doesn't take orders from you. You read the journals. You know damn well that if you put an imprint in harm the wolf is out for revenge," Paul shouted as he stalked towards Old Quil.

I backed up not understand what was happened. Everyone's eyes were on Paul and Old Quil. Nobody was paying attention to me. I slowly started to back up making sure I didn't make any noises. They didn't realize I was out the door and headed the hell away from La Push. I don't know why put I needed to get out of here.

I ran along the road and made it to Billy's house. I walked in not knowing how I was going to get back to my house to get my truck. I could always borrow Billy's car but I didn't want to do that.

"Hey Bells," Jake said from the kitchen.

"I need a favor. I know you are technically not old enough to drive so you can say no. Any chance you can drive me to my house so I can get my truck. I need to get out of here," I asked him.

Jake stared at me for a second, and got a goofy grin on his face, "Sure, Sure."

I smiled, " Okay hurry up. We need to go before they realize I am gone."

Jake grabbed the keys and we ran out the door. "Who are we hiding from?"

"I don't know. I am so confused. I woke up not remembering anything that has happened the last few months. They tell me Edward left me in the woods and the Cullen's moved to LA. That I am in trouble and that Sam and his gang are suppose to protect me. Not only that they are telling me that Paul and I were together. Is any of this true?" I asked him as he hit the gas and we sped out of La Push.

" The Cullen's did leave, and Edward did leave you in the woods. Sam and them found you. Your dad was so worried. As for the you and Paul if you are together? I don't have the answer to that. I know you have been working on a project with him and Emily. I over heard dad telling Charlie. I don't know what kind of project, just something about notebooks and files. That Emily needed help and they asked you. Is that who we are running from?" he asked this time gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" They told me things, and it doesn't make sense. I feel not myself. Then we went to the Council hall and I felt like I was there before. Then there was this old man, Quil Senior, and for some reason I don't like him. He had this evil smirk towards me, and Paul keep blaming him for taking my memory," I whispered.

"You were there last night. The council hall. That is all dad would tell me. There was an emergency meeting and he said it involved you. That you found something in those notebooks and that Paul was scared for you. Maybe you and Paul are together? What could you have found in those notebooks? Its not like anyone would hurt you, Police Chief's daughter. That would be stupid," Jake said as we pulled in my driveway.

"What do you mean? I found something in the notebook and thats why? What could I have found? Unless what Paul said was true. I got out of the car and Jake and I walked into the house. I needed to pack a bag and grab my keys. I don't know where I was going.

We got to the front door and I opened the door and screamed. There was a dozen of black roses on the table and a card. "Who the hell would send you black roses? Even more so why does it smell like bleach and something else awful."

"I don't smell anything," I said as I opened up the card.

_Isabella, _

_ I know you hate when people buy you things, but I think you deserve these black roses. It is just a matter of time before your guard dogs slip up. I will be there and you will regret stealing from us. I would love nothing more then to drain you of your blood and kill you, but I don't know the next time I will found someone who will have a shield. _

_Edward _

Jake grabbed it out of my hand and started to shake uncontrollable. I took a few steps back and hit the back of the coffee table that ended up tripping me. I fell, and Jake was still there shaking and saying he hurt everywhere. He didn't understand why it smelled so bad.

"Outside, Now," Sam shouted to Jake. The two men from earlier were there, Jared and Embry. They were pulling him outside . That is when I heard a howl. I looked at Sam and Paul wondering how they got here so quickly.

"What part of you staying on La Push was hard to understand?" Paul growled at me as he picked up the card.

" I don't remember that. In case you haven't figured it out my life is all sorts of messed up right now. I don't understand what the hell is going on. Why does Edward want me for my shield?" I asked.

"Pack a bag. Get your shit together. You aren't staying here," Paul ordered.

I stood there hands on my hips and I probably looked like a brat, but I didn't care. "I may not remember who I was yesterday or even from the last couple months, but I do remember I hate being ordered. You don't own me! "

"Princess you keep up that bitchy act and I may have to throw on the floor and show you how you are making me feel right now," he growled out to me. Which only caused me to blush.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am not one of your whores. I have standards, and you meet none of them. I don't care what those old people said that I am your mate. I would never be with someone has had multiple women in his bed. Do I look like I want a STD before I graduate high school?" I asked as I walked up the steps.

"Where do you think you are going?" Paul asked.

"I am packing a bag. Make up your mind," I shouted as I walked upstairs…

**Well this is another chapter… Let me know how to feel about it… I know it is a little weird with Bella forgetting everything she learned and she thinks she's still with Edward.. This chapter was a hell of a lot longer so I had to cut it into two parts. So this is the first part and I'll try to upload the other part later this week or weekend. =) thanks for reading guys. **


End file.
